I Never Really Was On Your Side
by Scimitar969
Summary: RED Inc are having a brief meeting about how to deal with the BLU on their doorstep. Chaos insues during the talk. Rated M for violence and for launguage used.


I Never Really Was on Your Side...

Fan story made by me, Scimitar969. I in no way own any of the characters or events happening in this story. All Team Fortress 2 belongs to VALVe Corp.

Before we start off, I would like to point out that this is my first attempt. So please cut me some slack. I know people will either hate it or love it, and to be quite frank, I don't mind. So if you have "Constructive Critism" please post it. I will enjoy it greatly!

-----

The RED spy was leaning against the wall of the small battleroom, simply looking on as the other members squabbled about battle tactics. He really didn't give a care for their plans. His plans were quite simple; he had to sabatoge and murder the members of BLU. He simply looked at the large "RED INC" picture on the circular table in the center of the room.

He never quite understood why it was a bomb. There were much more subtle, sophisticated was to demolish something. He never really liked demolitions anyways.

The Sniper of the team lit up a cigarette, it's long black body lit by the dark red cherry at the end of it. The sniper took one long drag on it, and tapped it on one of the many ashtrays on the table. He coughed and covered his mouth with his arm, almost kissing his Sniper Insignia patched on his arm.

"Alright mates, here's the deal. I've been hearin' that the BLU scum have been up to some ill-will around Jenkins'. What are we gonna do to stop em?" The Sniper asked, leaning forward. He was quite eager to start getting his hands dirty. He had a strange fascination with the outside.

The Scout of the group came around toward the Sniper, seemingly aggressive. But of course, he always seemed aggressive. He was raised in Boston, the son of a very aggresive woman. Having eight kids really roughed the mother up.

"Wanna know what we're gonna do to those chuckleheads? Simple. We mess em' up. Mess em' up bad. They ain't nothing anyways." The Scout said, raising his arms up in the air. As if he was annoyed by the question or something.

The Doctor of the group wasn't really even listening. He was cleaning his bonesaw with the bottom of his coat, not really caring. He knew that either way, he was going to get bloody. But he was sadistic, and slightly enjoyed it.

The Pyromaniac of the group tried to say something, but couldn't quite get it out. The Scout, who seemed annoyed at everything, simply stopped, looked at the Pyro and quickly blurted out,

"If ya got something to say, Mumbles, take off your damn mask and say it. Ain't no smoke in here you twit." He said, pointing his index and middle finger at the calm Pyro. The Pyro took his mask off, letting a big deal of charcoal black hair fall out. The Pyro then stood up, looked straight at the scout, and smiled.

"You're a youngster, and an energetic one at that. Listen man, find your zen inside, and be one with the air. It's a nice day to be alive." he said, stroking his goatee. He was a very big hippie at the time. His belief was simple. I won't kill the people, the flame and earth will. He just needed the money to go to big concerts. His very favorite band was The What, and loved their new single Pool Mage.

"You are a maggot, you pyro-freak, and need to get a damn haircut." The Soldier barked. The Soldier loved the carnage and fun of war, and desperatly wanted something to fight. He was weird like that, but he looked at the Scout like a son. But he seemed to be a hard man.

"Dude, just mellow out. I was just telling my brother here that he needs to be calm about the situation." The Pyro said as he sat down. He was starting to be annoyed by the condesending soldier.

"You will start and end your sentances to me with Sir. Do you understand that, you sorry excuse for a man?" He snorted, briskly walking over to the man sitting down. The Pyro simply put his hair back in a bun so he could fit it back in his mask. Many a times, an enemy sniper tried to headshot the pyro, but just hit his hair that created a weird lump in the back of his head.

The Pyro's eye twitched. He had enough with the man standing behind him. He stood up, pushed the chair out of the way, and smiled.

"Sir, fuck you, sir."

"You little sonnuvva whore, I'll rip your throat out, you abomination!" He said, lunging at the smiling man. The big Russian man stood up and blocked the Soldier. He simply bounced off the big mass of the giant man.

"Little Soldier needs to save anger. Unleash on little men on BLU. Pyro may be freak, but he is calm. No need to fight him." The russian said, trying to calm down the Soldier. The Soldier however, shrugged him off.

"I won't be in the same room with a maggot." The battle hardened soldier said, as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I agree. I gotta go to the loo anyways." The Sniper said as he put out his Kretek cigarette.

As he was walking out, the RED spy, who was simply watching, drawn his revolver and shot the Sniper. Everyone gasped as the "Sniper" hit the wall as he screamed. When he fell on the ground, his disguise flickered, and then revealed that the Sniper never really was on their side. The Spy simply took a drag on his cigarette, coughed, and muttered.

"Amateur. This man broke the first rule of proper spying. Never smoke the opposing teams favorite brand. It was quite obvious really." He said, as he reholstered his magnum, and ajusted his tie.

"Whatta waste, those spies are. Dey just gonna...Die anyways." The Demoman said, with a drunken slur. He seemed to always be drunk, and the team didn't know how he was dead yet.

The Spy sneered at the Scotsman and put out his cigarette, pulling another from his case. He then took a puff of it, and turned to the window. The weather was dark today, just like he liked it.

"I would not underestimate the BLU spies, they are actually quite resourceful. They will suprise you at every turn," he commented, turning back to the drunk man, " with a nice knife to your back." He said as he went to sit at the opposite side of the table. Everyone was mumbling incoherent things. Usually just making fun of the Pyro's hair. Eventually the Pyro commented

"You guys are giving me negative Zen, I'm outta here. Peace." He said as he left the room. Everyone laughed. The Pyro was an easy target for picking on. The only one who did not pick on him was the spy.

The Medic sighed, and simply just left the room, not too entertained. He got up and left the room, followed by the Heavy. The Heavy and Medic were great friends. They came from the same general area, and liked talking about politics.

The Scout eventually was so bored, that he left. He needed to go be a force of nature somewhere.

Last left were the Demoman, and the spy. The spy shook his fedora free of dust and put it on. It was raining, and he would need it. The Demoman simply sighed and started striding out of the room.

"That spy is we--" Is all he was able to say. He felt something quite sharp in his back, and immediatly tried to scream, but was blocked. The spy, now a BLU spy, was covering the Cyclopses mouth with his fedora. The eye of the demoman rolled to the back of his head, and he fell to the ground dead.

"Next time you try to make fun of my organization and its practices, watch your back. You disgust me." The Spy said as he dusted off his now blue fedora. After dusting it off a bit, he looked down at the now extinct scottish cyclopes, and chuckled.

-------

Please submit some feedback! I'll be adding more later! Thanks.


End file.
